In modern telecommunications systems, network-based voicemail systems provide subscribers the ability to receive and review saved voice messages left by calling parties when the subscriber's telephone is busy or is unanswered. In a typical voicemail system, subscribers are allowed a set amount of storage space for saving voicemail messages. Once the storage space taken up by voicemail messages saved in the subscriber's voicemail box meets or exceeds the limited amount of memory space allowed by the voicemail system, voice messages are often deleted by the voicemail system. Typically, prior to deleting voicemail messages the voicemail system will provide a reminder prompt to the subscriber that the subscriber has too many voicemail messages and that they will be deleted within a set amount of time. Many voicemail services subscribers use the voicemail system as a repository for stored voicemail messages that contain information or data that is important to the subscriber and that the subscriber would like to maintain for future use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for storing voicemail messages to an alternate storage location where voicemail messages may be saved for an extended period of time as prescribed by the subscriber of the voicemail services. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.